DE 41 43 194 A1 already discloses a solution for a bench, wherein the seat surface is connected to the backrest via a hinge so that the backrest can be laid onto the seat surface by folding it down, thereby providing protection. A very similar bench with a backrest that can be folded down is suggested by DE 295 20 027 U1. DE 10 2006 041 640 A1 also discloses a bench that has either a foldable backrest or a dual seat surface that are flexibly connected to one another and make it possible for a seat surface that has become wet to be covered by folding it up or down in such a way that it is possible to sit on a dry surface.
The known solutions have the disadvantage of the seating furniture concerned having to be proactively operated by hand by the user when leaving the seat so that the backrest can fulfil its function to protect the seat surface. Particularly in the case of seating furniture in the public sphere, that this is frequently forgotten is evident, since the previous user is mostly a different person than the subsequent user of the seating furniture. Therefore, the aim is to make outdoor seating furniture available, where the seat surface is principally protected without having to handle it after the use of the seating furniture.